


Midsummer (Art)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: This is the art forhit_the_books's/dreamsfromthebunker'sstory:Midsummer.Both story and art have been created for theBMoL Big Bang 2017.





	Midsummer (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669377) by [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books). 



> There are two pieces:
> 
> 1 - Cover / header  
> 2 - Bobby and Mick... and a bottle of whisky.
> 
> Enjoy!

The cover/header:

 

Bobby and Mick... and a bottle of whisky:


End file.
